


Everything I do is for the greater good

by DeputyCupcake



Series: A legacy to span the stars [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game), Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Many Original Characters - Freeform, Multi, Star Wars The Old Republic storylines, with a fair few Wentworth characters thrown in
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2020-11-24 10:20:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20906033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeputyCupcake/pseuds/DeputyCupcake
Summary: Some legacies are only written in history, some are remembered for a time... Some though become so embroiled in the events of a galaxy, that they become written into the very stars themselves.Join us with one such family that spans across several generations but change so many lives beyond their own.





	1. Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief introduction into this story series.

Hello there! Just wanted to take a moment to explain some of the details about this story, due to the fact that it will likely become as complicated as the Song of Ice and Fire. While it is based on Star Wars the Old Republic, I am throwing in some characters from the Australian TV show Wentworth so that’s why it is tagged as it is. This is the first time I’ll be writing something of this calibre so please do bear with me and have patience as I am playing this game whilst trying to write it.

During the first four ’chapters’ after this one, you will be introduced to some of the main characters that you will see during this story. Some of them have RL faces to go with them as best as I could possibly find but not all of them. Some of the pictures taken from the game will crop up as part of story changes or indeed when the perspective of a character changes, just to help break up the text and indeed show which outfit they might be wearing at the time.  
It should be noted that in the family tree, some of the names don’t actually match up to the character bios that will be mentioned. Unfortunately, in those cases, the name I had planned had already been taken so I had to make do with whatever I could grab name wise. Also apologies for the cursor arrows being in some of the pictures, hopefully, they will not distract you from looking at the many, many (many) characters that were created to help create this story"

If you want to just get on with the story and learn about the characters as you go, just skip on ahead to Chapter 6 to see the beginning.  
I will be taking a few creative liberties of how the class stories work and their timings or events that occur because otherwise, the story won’t make much sense with what occurs with all the class stories happening at once. This will mostly be focused on the two Jedi and two Sith class stories with elements coming in from the Trooper and Bounty Hunter class stories.

Other than that, I hope you will enjoy this rather unusual story. No doubt I will be learning things as I go so… Sit back, relax, maybe join the game if you want (PM me for details/help) and may the Force be with you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: It will take a while to launch into the story, if only to ensure that all of you people know all the characters that have been created to help tell this incredibly amalgamated story. I should confess that I will likely split the story into small Act stories. Though this one will probably house the Prologue and relevant Act 1 stories.


	2. The Ferguson Family Tree part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here lies the introduction to the family that will span our story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I do not own Star Wars, the music, the imagery that is involved, the storylines, quotes, the characters or indeed the characters from Wentworth. I certainly do not own the images that are added, regarding the actors. I am merely borrowing a lot of things from these two franchises to help create a story.
> 
> A/N 2: Please do forgive the quality of the images that were taken in-game. I am not the best at taking such photographs. Also, don't ask me why they all have the Imperial sign next to them....

** The Family Members **

** The Fergusons – First two Generations **

The Fergusons were always strong of body, mind and indeed passion, serving loyally to whichever faction they served, whether it was the Galactic Republic or the Imperial Empire or indeed the member changing factions due to one event or another.  
How each forged the galaxy created a long line of strong individuals, some strong in body, some strong in mind, many were both, but only a few were actually strong of heart. Some instead ignored their emotions when tragedy struck, an unfortunate curse that sometimes re-occurred in the family. As such happened to this branch of the family tree, and yet it’s members turned it into a legacy.

** Ivan Adrik Ferguson **

Imperial Sniper Agent  
Cipher 11, Agent Ferguson

  


Loyal to the Empire and indeed turned more loyal due to events that changed him as a man, I van once was a passionate servant and soldier to the Empire as an Imperial Soldier, falling in love with an Intelligence Officer earned the gaze of the rather high demand organisation. So he was swapped from the military life and began training in the Imperial Intelligence organisation whilst settling down for a family life with his new wife Tasha. Not a year into their marriage, Tasha announced she was pregnant which filled Ivan with joy. That joy only escalating when Tasha admitted that she had some Force Sensitives in her bloodline. If they produced a Sith, their family would certainly be well looked after.

As it was, having not one but two girls surprised Ivan, he loved them all the same. He gave them the same first name after his grandmother as he felt that he should honour her memory and both of his daughters seemed to fit the shadow that his aunt’s memory created. But it was Tasha who gave them subtly different middle names to reduce the confusion. It had been hard for Ivan to dote on his daughters whilst he was away but he tried, even if he never got a son in the end. 

Ivan’s happiness soon ended when Tasha was sent on a mission without him, and never returned. When Imperial Intelligence found out she had been killed, Ivan demanded that her body be brought back. He was refused.  
Going rogue, Ivan tracked down her body and her killers, annihilating them with all the rage in his body. When he returned, he accepted the punishment to him where it was noted that he held a sharpened focus beyond anything they had seen on his features. To that end, he was returned to duty and there he climbed the ranks to become one of the best Intelligence Agents there was, earning the name Cipher 11. Naturally, the Sith Lords sometimes referred to him as Agent Ferguson when it came tome to discuss his daughters receiving training for their Force Abilities.

** Joan Ivanna Ferguson **

Elder of the twins  
Born 3688 BBY  
Sith Sorceror turned Jedi Guardian  
Later: Battlemaster of the Jedi Order

  


Born as the elder of the twin Ferguson sisters, Joan held the bigger responsibility of showing the strength and loyalty of the Ferguson family to the Empire. She had happy memories as a youth where she would be with their mother, able to play when their father was away in the heart of Kaas City. But at their mother’s passing when the twins were just 6 years old, not only did it change their lives but it also changed their father drastically. Gone was the happy man who listened to their mother singer and to his daughters talking about what happened that day. Instead, there stood a cold and calculating Imperial Agent who drove his daughters to be strong individuals. At first, he sought to make them emotionless as he had forged himself to become, but when their sensitivity to the Force came to be, that all changed for his daughters as Ivan Ferguson signed them up to train as potential Acolytes for the Sith Academy.

The years there did not prove very kind to Joan despite her efforts to be as their father wished. Especially when she found one light in her years there, only for it to be snuffed out by none other than her own sister. Her own flesh and blood who later turned the screw and gave her sister a harder time by forcing something on her that she certainly did not wish to occur. That event driving Joan into a rage she couldn’t contain and attack her own sister. And also drove the idea of her leaving the Sith and the Empire into her mind.

Escaping the life of the Sith and the Empire had been difficult, but with the help of the Jedi who aided her, Joan left the Sith and fled to Tython. And there on Tython, not only was her inner rage and pain soothed, but Joan also safely gave birth to a little girl. No one knew at the time, but that little girl would end up becoming someone very important indeed.

Joan continues to struggle with the Jedi Code with so many years with the Sith, but her rage is calmer and with the Jedi who saved her aiding her, Joan pledges herself to peace and to the Republic. Now no longer a Sith Sorceror but a Jedi Guardian, Joan shares her unique experiences with the young to teach them how different the ways of the Jedi are in comparison to the Sith. All whilst she watches from some distance as her daughter grows and slowly comes into her own abilities with the Force.  
Neither of them knowing just what the future, and indeed the Force, awaits for them all.

** Joan Ivanka Ferguson  **

Sith Marauder of Madness  
Born 3688 BBY  
Emperor’s Wrath  
Younger of the twins. Used to be more referred to as Ivanka until the birth of her daughter Ivanka and by then was always referred to as Lord Ferguson. Especially once her troublesome sister’s memory was long removed from the minds of the Empire beyond being an enemy.

  
  
  


Unlike her twin, Ivanka prefers to be referred to by her middle name or indeed as her Title with her surname for she found Joan to be such a weak name after her sister sullied it by leaving the site. Although almost physically similar, Ivanka’s personality is very much as Sith as one could be in terms of being a warrior: full of fury, power, strength and passion for her beliefs. At times, her temper is impossible to calm but it, eventually, earned her the honour and rank of the Wrath of the Dark Council.

In fact, it was through Ivanka that her sister had been impregnated by one of the Sith Lords in her hopes that it would produce a Ferguson child more worthy to be a member of the Empire than her sister. That same night, she also allowed herself to lie abed with a Sith Lord though naturally kept her word on keeping his identity a secret.  
Naturally, when Joan found out about her twin’s machinations, she was furious beyond anything Ivanka had seen of her sister and a duel ensued between them. While Ivanka was physically a little stronger than her sister due to her fighting with two lightsabers instead of one, Joan was trained among the Inquisitors and so held more influence over the Force and that gave her enough edge to slash her lightsaber up her sister’s face. Overseers managed to stop the fighting between them but they rushed Ivanka to Medical in order to see to the damage to her right eye. Thankfully they were able to save it but now she has a scar across it as a constant reminder.

Strangely enough, Ivanka isn’t wholly evil. That much is true given certain events that break the twins apart for then to lead down separate paths. As Ivanka oddly gave her aid to her sister to depart from the Sith life... Why? No one is entirely sure beyond her life-partner, the Mercenary Myeesa Milano. The two of them creating a relationship that defied the odds, despite the events that awaited ahead of them.

** Ioanna “Anna” Annaleth Ferguson **

Imperial Sniper Agent of Marksmanship  
Born 3676 BBY  
Cipher 9  
1/2 Imperial, 1/2 Alderaanian  
Daughter of Ivan Ferguson and Averine of House Terran  
Half-sister of Joan Ivanna and Joan Ivanka

Conceived and born a few years after Ivan Ferguson’s wife died (approximately when the twins were about 12/13), Anna spent most of her life under the name of Annaleth of the House of Terran and having no clue of who her father was until the death of her mother when she was 13 years old and her mother told her about who her father was. It was the only time Ivan came to Alderaan after his original mission which ended in Anna’s conception.

Finding the same level of intellect in the girl as he himself possessed, Ivan took her in and brought her to Dromund Kaas in order to train her to be an Intelligence Agent like him, taking the opportunity to change her name to Ioanna Ferguson (though she always preferred her friends to use her nickname Anna to stay closer to her birth name of Annaleth).  
She took to the training quite well and became a better master at the art of seduction than her father, what with her Alderaan features making her all the more beautiful as the young woman grew older. Getting her first assignment at 22 years old of flying to Hutta and accomplishing her mission of convincing the Hutt Crime Lord Nem’ro to join with the Empire. And also bamboozled a pirate who thought she was the real Pirate The Red Blade into some moments of passion rather than try to sort a credit problem.

Such was only the beginning of her journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 3: Hopefully you have enjoyed this little insight into some of the characters whose presence we will be blessed with over the course of this series. Please give kudos and comments if you like what you see.


	3. The Ferguson Family Tree part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The generations that followed Joan Ivanka Ferguson, the one who would later be referred to as the Emperor's Wrath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I do not own Star Wars, the music, the imagery that is involved, the storylines, quotes, the characters or indeed the characters from Wentworth. I certainly do not own the images that are added, regarding the actors. I am merely borrowing a lot of things from these two franchises to help create a story.
> 
> A/N 2: Please do forgive the quality of the images that were taken in-game. I am not the best at taking such photographs. Also, don't ask me why they all have the Imperial sign next to them....

** The Fergusons – Third Generation + **

Continued through Ivanka with some aid from the Force and influenced by her partner, the Bounty Hunter Myeesa Milano, her line created a few who were proud to call themselves Sith. But also one member who subtly did not, along with her daughter who left the Sith Order and the Empire to join the Jedi Order where she thrived.

Those she left behind though ploughed their way to greatness, but perhaps indeed also into some form of madness.

** **

** Jianna Ivanna Ferguson **

Firstborn daughter of Joan Ivanka by a Lord of the Sith  
Born 3664 BBY  
Sith Inquisitor Sorcerer - Master of Lightning  
Later: Darth Imperius of the Dark Council

  


Being the firstborn is rarely easy, especially within the Ferguson line who stay loyal to the Empire as Jianna was. Named after a former lover of her aunt’s as a joke, Jianna found herself conflicted from a young age about her loyalty to the Sith and the Empire but had no choice but to accept her fate as a Sith. It was clear to some though that her heart though was not nearly as cruel as her mother’s heart was. However, everything she had ever done was too clever to ever actually be caught out as doing too much of a wrong action to the Empire so she was never exiled.

Originally brought to Korriban under the guise of a slave from the training grounds of Ziost, Jianna had to cope with Overseer Harkun’s taunts, cruel words and dangerous machinations where he tried to have the Pureblood Sith Ffon rise as Lord Zash’s apprentice.  
How they would all come to learn though that not only was her middle name linked to her aunt more directly, but that Jianna would soon come to shape the Sith in ways they could never imagine after beginning her ascent as a _’slave’_. Becoming one of the most powerful Sith of all and overshadowing her own mother and younger sister.

** Ivanka Valen Ferguson **

Sith Assassin, Master of Deception  
Later: Darth Nox of the Dark Council  
Born 3661 BBY  
Joan Ivanka’s daughter with influence from Myeesa

Although similar to her sister in looks, Ivanka is otherwise pure Sith in her antics, demeanour and outfitting. Along with how it was clear that she took after their mother, unlike her older sister. Completely willing to rat out her sister if she could, Ivanka is always thwarted given how Jianna always knows when she is about to do something and thus uses her intelligence and clever tongue to get out of trouble. Thankfully, their grandmother Lord Ferguson allowed Ivanka to be trained specially by Overseer, allowing Ivanka to be trained well but also away from her sister’s training. The beginning of which was steered by members of the Dark Council.

Through the early years following their rise to becoming Apprentices, Ivanka would tease Jianna about how she was taken to Korriban as a _’slave’_ in comparison to her coming through with just normal trials. How she came to become a feared Sith in comparison to Jianna who ran around doing her Master’s errands all over the galaxy. But soon enough, Ivanka would come to learn that her sister not only would come to outrank her among the Sith, but more powerful than she would ever believe.

** Josephine Joanavera Ferguson **

Sith Sorcerer turned to Jedi Sage Healer  
Born 3643 BBY  
Jianna’s daughter by Gerran Talbot (unknowingly)

  


Although she was born a Sith, it was clear that Josephine was nothing at all like her grandmother and aunt Ivanka. She treated others with kindness and compassion, traits that were normally not compelling for any Sith. Even still, despite her trials, they were Josephine’s strength as part of who she was, making her one of the more successful young Acolytes to turn from the Dark Side to the Light Side, even despite the Zakuulan assaults that changed Josephine’s life. And indeed the lives of all of her family.

Sent to what there was of the Sith Academy on Korriban when she was just 6 years old, apparently old enough to begin some form of training Josephine was sent in amongst the slaves. As such, the Overseer treated her like one. Trying to prove her worthlessness as a Sith by pitting her against an older, groomed Sith Acolyte, who already had a lightsaber. Fighting through her trials, it was when she had picked up an old lightsaber from the one who wished to become her Master that the alarm arose of Zakuulan vessels approaching for another attack. As it was, Josephine and a few other freshly made Apprentices survived because of Josephine knowing which of the tombs of the Dark Lords were most stable, thanks to going through her trials. But because of a few of the Acolytes trying to kill her for her lightsaber and gave her two slashes to her face, Josephine knew she had to leave.

Smuggled by Captain Tunar’akuni, after her mother Jianna managed to get her out for _’interrogating’, _Josephine was taken to what remained of Tython where some of the Jedi hid in seclusion, including her own 2nd cousin Joanna. To say she was originally met with suspicion was to be expected, but her 2nd cousin accepted her happily along with her great-aunt Joan. The Battle Master of the Jedi Order taking her under her wing alongside her granddaughter to teach them how to use the Force to defend themselves and how to better use practise sabers. All whilst Joan kept hold of the lightsaber that Josephine had in her possession if only to keep her safe from accidentally injuring someone, or herself.

When the girls approached their 10th birthday, Lana Beniko approached the group of Jedi for aid to find Jane. Joan naturally was suspicious of the Sith until a friend of hers reassured her of the truth of the matter. So Josephine was moved to another new planet. This time to Odessan when an Alliance had been forged to fight against Zakuul and its forced peace treaties on the Republic and the Empire. All of them working together to find out what happened to Jane and how to defeat Arcann and the Eternal Fleet.

** Valen Zash Ferguson **

Sith Juggernaut of Rage  
Born 3641 BBY  
Ivanka + Lord Kalzoir’s daughter

If anyone had thought that Ivanka was terrible, Valen is even worse with her dark hair and born with the distinctive red eyes of the Sith whilst her skin is subtly pinker given her Sith father and thus the blood of the Sith running more in her veins than her mother did. Crueller than her mother and with the intellect of her Great-Aunt, Valen gained her middle name of Zash (her aunt’s former Master) after she managed to manipulate some guards that she was allowed into what became the Dark Council chambers on Dromund Kaas, and that was when she was 4 years old.

When she was 6 and her cousin Josephine was 7, the attack of the Zakuulan Eternal Fleet drove many Sith into hiding, including Valen herself. When Zakuul Knights drew too close though, Valen lashed out with all of her rage to kill them, impressing the woman who would soon become Empress of the Sith. The woman then taking on the girl as her apprentice and training her personally in the ways of the Sith, grooming her into becoming her personal guard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 3: Hopefully you have enjoyed this little insight into some more of the characters whose presence we will be blessed with over the course of this series. Please give kudos and comments if you like what you see.


	4. The Ferguson Family Tree part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The branch of the Fergusons that became the more illustrious Bennett-Ferguson branch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I do not own Star Wars, the music, the imagery that is involved, the storylines, quotes, the characters or indeed the characters from Wentworth. I certainly do not own the images that are added, regarding the actors. I am merely borrowing a lot of things from these two franchises to help create a story.
> 
> A/N 2: Please do forgive the quality of the images that were taken in-game. I am not the best at taking such photographs. Also, don't ask me why they all have the Imperial sign next to them....

** The Bennett-Fergusons **

Although in truth such a family shouldn’t be in existence given that both women were Jedi, the Jedi Council realised that it was because of Vera Bennett’s care and later love for Joan, along with her care for young Jane when she was born, was what brought her from the Dark Side and into the Light, so they allowed the relationship so long as it didn’t impede on their duties as Jedi.

As it was, Joan asked Vera to marry her in secret, which began the main legacy of the Ferguson branch, promoting quite the lineage of very capable Jedi and non-Jedi who were dedicated to the Galactic Republic, even if not quite to the Jedi Order.

** Vera Simone Bennett-Ferguson **

Telekinetic Jedi Sage  
Born 3686 BBY  
Joan’s saviour, later wife

  


A rather petite woman in stature, Vera possesses a very caring and compassionate heart which marked her as a Healer amongst the Jedi from very early on. Before her life with the Jedi, Vera grew up on Alderaan under a very controlling and manipulative Corellian mother. The woman abusing the girl until her Force abilities showed themselves by pushing her mother into the wall of their home. This helping Vera to get away from her mother and sending her to train amongst other Padawans at Coruscant.

When her initial training was complete, Vera was sent to Tython to complete her training and become a fully-fledged Jedi and be counted amongst the Jedi Healers. A humble and shy woman by her own nature, it was rare for Vera to be sent away from Tython on mission except when many Healers were needed. One mission though compelled Vera to step forward, surprising the Masters but they acquiesced to her rather rare moment of volunteering.  
It was during this mission that Vera came to meet the Ferguson twins, Ivanka being bent to destroy her but Joan managed to reason with her sister to take Vera with them for questioning. When taken to Dromund Kaas, Vera was placed in a cell where she refused to reveal the Order’s secrets, enduring the torture that came of it.  
Surprisingly though, after every interrogation, Joan came to her with some food and stims to help her regain her strength and the two took the time to talk more casually. Vera came to recognising that Joan questioned about herself being part of the Sith and offered to take her away from it. Every time it was mentioned though, Joan would tense and then leave, stating that she would never visit Vera again. But she always did. 

One early morning though, Vera was woken in surprise by Joan releasing her from her cell and her lightsaber returned to her. She wasn’t given a chance to ask as Joan dragged her to the Spaceport and they took off for Nar Shaddaa as a neutral planet. Once there, Joan disclosed about what her sister had done and told her that she had no wish to be in that life anymore, and Vera once again offered her a place amongst the Jedi. This time, Joan took her hand and accepted.  
During their time together on Tython, Vera fell in love with the rather tightly wound woman. When Joan found out she was pregnant though, Vera stayed by her side and helped her every step of the way, from when she found out to the day that Jane was born and beyond. Even agreeing to a secret marriage and then managing to conceive a child herself despite the Council’s scepticism. Through their love for each other, Joan was turned to the Light Side of the Force and Vera showed an inner strength few would have believed so the Council allowed their relationship, even though they had to separate the children what with Joan’s showing Force Sensitivity and then little Jean showing none so she was educated and then sent to join the Republic army when she was old enough.

** Jane Seraphima Bennett-Ferguson **

Joan’s daughter by a Lord of the Sith  
Born 3664 BBY  
Jedi Shadow of Infiltration  
Barsen’thor – Warden of the Order  
Commander of the Alliance, later Eternal Alliance

  
  
  


Although born, by definition, from two Sith Lords, Jane is certainly no Sith. You could easily describe her as to how Joan would have been had she been recruited into the Jedi as a child: Compassionate, Intellectual, Caring and Honourable. Shown to be powerful in the Force from a very young age, Jane was trained by some of the best Masters. First, during her formative years on Tython where she was able to stay with her mothers and help with her baby sister, and then when she was transported to Coruscant for the rest of her training. During her time there, Jane learned several lightsaber styles but found herself particularly drawn to the saberstaff, or double-bladed lightsaber as they were sometimes known. At 19 years old, Jane returned to Tython for her last bit of training to become a fully-fledged Jedi.

Unbeknownst to them all, this would be the beginning of a new chapter for Jane, and indeed change her life forever with many challenges and trials. Along with many unexpected surprises.

** Jean Maria Bennett-Ferguson **

Daughter of Joan + Vera  
Born 3661 BBY  
Vanguard Sergeant shield specialist of the Republic, later Major/Colonel of Havoc Squad

Through some chance of fate with the Force, Jean was conceived and then carried by Vera a year after the birth of her sister. By then, the Council had already become aware of the secret marriage made between her mothers and so acknowledged it, allowing Jean to be born on Tython and grow up there.

Despite not being a Jedi like her older sister, Jean is still proud to serve the Republic as one of its troopers, quickly rising in the ranks to become a Sergeant. And one heck of a shield specialist at that. Taking on the Havoc Squad, Jean is often helping out on high-risk missions of import, especially if it was to aid the Republic or the Jedi Order.

When it was questioned about her sister being dead, Jean didn’t believe it. She fought hard against the ruling to the point that she almost received a court-martial. As it was, the attack of the Eternal Fleet and the Zakuulan Eternal Fleet made it difficult to do anything so she was able to keep some of the squad together. Later joining the Alliance and standing proudly at her sister’s side with some of her squad and the newer members.

** Joanna Vera Ferguson **

Jane’s 1st daughter through the Force  
Born 3643 BBY  
Jedi Sentinel of Concentration

An unusual conception amidst the Jedi, Joanna was made purely through the Will of the Force as a strange means of ensuring that Jane survived curing the Jedi Masters who had become afflicted with the plague that had been the creation of Terrak Morrage. Her birth was by no means any simpler, due to the fact that her mother had been at the top of the Mountains on Alderaan to try to help Master Sidonie, all whilst trying to promote peace amidst the Noble Houses by standing as House Terral’s delegate. Unfortunately, the ensuing fight against the tactically minded Jedi Master triggered Jane’s labour and so Joanna was born in the cold air. Thankfully, the delegate of House Organa, took off his cloak to wrap around the child.

Despite the unusual circumstances of her conception, the concerning necessities during her gestation and indeed the less than ideal situation of her birth, Joanna was a healthy child. A welcome source of joy on the ship, Joanna was certainly doted on by her grandmothers and C2-N2.

Most of her early years were spent on the ship what with one crisis happening right after another, but Joanna soon showed her sensitivity to the Force so Jane settled on Tython for a while. Giving her and her team time to record their adventures whilst the youngest member of their rather unusual family learned about her gifts and other matters. But soon Jane has pulled away again to deal with other matters, Joan and Vera opting to stay behind to look after Joanna. And to allow her studies to continue, though there were plenty of Holo-calls.

When she was 5 years old, Joanna’s mother disappeared whilst on the hunt for the Sith Emperor with Darth Marr, even though the Barsen’thor had killed him on Ziost. She didn’t want to believe her mother was dead, but unfortunately, life took a crueller turn when the Zakuulan Eternal Fleet attacked Tython and forced the Jedi to shelter themselves.

Thankfully, Joanna had her grandmothers and 2nd cousin Josephine with her when it all happened. Many of the other Masters, including Master Satele, disappeared. But then, a couple of years later after the Treaty was signed between what was left of the Galactic Republic, the Sith Empire and Zakuul, Lana Beniko appeared and offered some of the Jedi a place with the Alliance who were set up to try and find Jane after her disappearance. Joanna knowing that they would need to come along, desperately wanting to know just what happened to her mother when she went hunting down the Sith Emperor.

** Arienne Bridget Bennett-Ferguson **

Jane’s second daughter but Theron's 1st from her  
Born 3629 BBY  
Jedi Sage of Balance

Conceived and born soon after the end of the Battle of Zakuul, Arienne soon showed her own abilities with the Force at the age of 6. Trained jointly under her grandmother Vera, Senya and Lana, Arienne took up the Balance discipline among the ways of the Jedi Sage what with her balanced style of training from three Masters, however, she mostly responded to Senya’s teachings which proved the most neutral but also beneficial to the young woman.

Hard-working and focused, Arienne often ends up being the peacemaker between Joanna and Cristian, which only adds to how she easily works her way among the Consular and Diplomat ranks in the returning Jedi Order.

** Cristian Shan **

Son of Theron and Jane  
Born 3627 BBY  
Gun-Slinging Smuggler

Being the baby of the family was never a comfortable place for Cristian. Especially when his mother was someone so important in the galaxy. That didn’t stop him from being a troublemaker like his father, nor did it stop him from being a lady’s man when he became a man and left Odessan behind on his father’s ship.  
Cristian always made it a point though to do a supply run for Odessan from time to time after a couple of awkward moments where someone of the blood family or extended family went after him and then rescued him from some sort of trouble. He is a good man at heart, even if he doesn’t always think with his brain. 

** Joan Vera Bennett-Ferguson **

Joanna’s daughter  
Born 3615 BBY  
Republic Vanguard

A surprise to her mother, never mind the rest of the family when Joanna suddenly went into unexpected, premature labour, Joan started off quite a weak baby so needed a couple of implants in order to help sort out her underdeveloped self.  
Despite not being Force-Sensitive like most of her family, Joan is still a precise shot so, under her Great-Aunt Jean, she took to training as a Republic soldier to help with any problems that could arise with some Sith not agreeing with Empress Acina’s rule and direction. 

During her training though, a rogue missile hit Joan in the face and so she was rushed to the nearest hospital for treatment. The injuries were so bad though that they had to infuse some cybernetic implants onto her in order to save the young trooper’s life. As such, her face healed but was slightly altered so for many years, few would have believed that Joan was a daughter of the Bennett-Ferguson legacy.

Such never quelled the fire in Joan’s heart as she finished her training and followed in her great-aunt’s footsteps by joining the Havoc Squad. Knowing that soon, her implants would correct her face and some of the internal implants would be removed, even if her facial ones had to remain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 3: Hopefully you have enjoyed this little insight into some of the characters whose presence we will be blessed with over the course of this series. Please give kudos and comments if you like what you see.


	5. The Ferguson Family Tree part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The other members of the family tree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I do not own Star Wars, the music, the imagery that is involved, the storylines, quotes, the characters or indeed the characters from Wentworth. I certainly do not own the images that are added, regarding the actors. I am merely borrowing a lot of things from these two franchises to help create a story.
> 
> A/N 2: Please do forgive the quality of the images that were taken in-game. I am not the best at taking such photographs. Also, don't ask me why they all have the Imperial sign next to them....

** Other Members **

Naturally, every family has those who play their part, whether spouses, friends or even enemies. This legacy wouldn’t have been without these other members.

** Myeesa Milano **

Joan Ivanka’s partner  
Born 3687 BBY  
Mercenary Bounty Hunter  
Later Champion of the Great Hunt

Although physically impossible to be Jianna and Ivanka’s “father”, Myeesa has practically acted as a father figure for the two girls and certainly played a small part in their ’conception’ so she is as close to a father as she could possibly be to them. Jianna, she always knew, was a subtly gentler soul, slightly more like her Aunt Joan than like Ivanka but these were things that were never said, only quietly acknowledged.

Fiercely loyal to her family as well as the hunt, Myeesa became a Mandalorian thanks to her glory and skill as a hunter. Now she serves her Lord Ferguson whilst preserving the Mandalorian code of honour and indeed helping Jianna to get by with her fellow Sith, and not be angered by Ivanka through keeping her under some kind of control.

** Gerran Talbot **

Gun-slinging Smuggler  
Jane’s lover

Originally a Captain-for-hire, Gerran found himself in a spot of bother with the Sith Empire when, during a run of supplies, he got caught up with one of their frigates and was brought to Dromund Kaas for questioning. Thanks to his looks and charm though, Gerran managed to wheedle his way out of the cells and into the bed of Jianna before he was able to escape. Unknowingly, he fathered Josephine until the fight against Zakuul when he joined the Alliance, met up with Jianna and met Josephine.

Quick on his feet and quicker with his blasters, Gerran became like a brother to Theron but also developed a sweet spot for Jane as he helped the Alliance. Especially Jane by giving her time away from being the Commander.

** Tunar’akuni  **

Josephine’s rescuer and smuggler  
Gunslinging Smuggler of Dirty Fighting

Although not the most honest of people, Tunara (as her friends call her) uses her silver tongue very well to get out of trouble. If that doesn't work, then her blasters sure do or credits. Quick-witted in terms of plans and indeed jokes, Tunara isn’t without some kindness in her heart as she often will help out slaves on the run or people who need to get out of whatever situation they’re in.  
Such was Tunara’s case with meeting Josephine, mind her mother Jianna did spring her from the cells and torture first after smuggling the wrong case on Balmorra. After delivering the girl off, Tunar’akuni did her best to help the survivors of the Zakuul attacks.

** Lord Kalzoir Rayaiz **

“Immortal” Sith Juggernaut  
Ivanka’s lover

Son of a proud line of Purebred Sith, Kalzoir easily boasted his strength against his foes with his towering and powerful form. He was specific with his apprentices as he often tested to see if they would try to kill him. Few even dared so he struck them down. Ivanka proved a surprise though as, during their scuffle, their power play became something else entirely and he took her on as his apprentice and, once she passed her trials, his lover.

** Tenara’ven **

Dark Jedi Guardian  
Ivanka’s “friend”

Originally one of the Pilgrims of Tython, Tenara’ven recalls the life of one who struggled to eat and survive every day. She was taken into the Temple after a Jedi Master watched her fight off Flesh Raiders attacking herself and her friends by Force Pushing them off a cliff edge in the mountains. She wasn't even allowed to say goodbye to her family as she was dragged away from her village for training. Such thoughts darkened her as she grew older but she learned to keep it hidden from the Masters as she sensed their growing concern and mistrust about her. She realised she could use these gifts to protect her village and her people better.

When she was refused to go back to her village, Tenara’ven’s inner darkness grew with anger and hate, driving her towards the Dark Side where she met Ivanka and then was encouraged to spy on the Jedi for the Empire.

** Luna’er **

Miralukan  
Once Jedi Sage and friend to Vera  
Now Sith Sorcerer and advisor of Lord Ferguson

Powerful in the Force despite her lack of physical sight, Luna’er was respected by her fellow Jedi as a source of wisdom and insight, particularly when it came to her strong visions of the future. Many of the young often questioned about how she could fight as easily and as gracefully as she could without being able to actually see, but Luna’er always patiently explained that, while she couldn’t see with a pair of eyes, she could ’see’ through her connection to the Force, just as all Miralukans could.

Such a connection made her quite a powerful Sage amongst the Consulars and indeed a string Healer, able to sense the deepest wound or infection and ease the suffering. Her years of experience made her incredibly wise so she was paired with Vera Bennett when she was a young Healer in training. Luna’er often felt that the young woman would forever be bound to the Temple rather than go off on missions, so to say she was surprised when she heard that Vera had volunteered herself for a mission was an understatement. Feeling the young one still needed guidance and a steady voice of reason and experience to give her aid and indeed help her lack of self-confidence, the Miralukan asked the Masters if she could accompany Vera on, what the young woman deemed as, her most vital mission.  
In fact, it was the same mission that Vera and Joan even met. The mission had gone well enough until Luna’er warned Vera of dark presences nearby. The younger woman ignored her words, and it costed them. Two Sith got the better of them and knocked their lightsabers from their hands.  
The two Jedi were separated when they arrived on Dromund Kaas and Luna’er endured the tougher torture given her more advanced rank among the Jedi. During the entire process, she was watched by the Sith Warrior who she would later come to know as Joan Ivanka, but during that time, she was the observer behind her torture which was in retaliation to Luna’er’s reluctance to reveal any of the Jedi’s secrets. 

Ivanka though saw Luna’er’s potential to be swayed to the Dark Side during some private conversations that they had. Luna’er kept on hoping that Vera would manage to get out of her cell. But her fellow Jedi never came. Instead, Luna’er learned that Vera had escaped with Joan, the Sith Sorceror who had captured them, and left her behind. Ivanka though told her that she could become more powerful with the Sith if she survived the trials on Korriban. And indeed at Ivanka’s side, become the wisdom behind her strength and rage.  
Finding nothing else to give her hope, Luna’er agreed and she was transported to Korriban amongst a group of slaves where she was treated as being a lesser being than even them because she was an alien. It was a harsh trial with the sand at her ears and death everywhere, but Luna’er endured, doing what she could to stick to the path of Light amidst the darkness. However, the influence of the tombs slowly seeped into her body as Acolytes tried to kill her in the tombs and in the Academy grounds, igniting anger into her body and unleashing powers she never thought to attempt as a Jedi.

When her trials were over, Luna’er was presented before the Dark Lords for judgement and to see who would become her Master when Ivanka immediately claimed her, having brought the former Jedi to Korriban. The others agreed and so Luna’er became Apprentice to Lord Ferguson, then later became her advisor and closest confidant of the Dark Side of the Force.

** Zaa Dan **

Sith Marauder  
Ally of Valen

Although nothing too special within the Sith ranks, Zaa remains as Valen’s ”muscle”, using his taller stature and rather silent and stoic personality to help strike fear into their enemies. Despite Empress Acina insisting on the both of them acknowledging her vision of a changed Sith Empire.  
So they often strike out alone in the galaxy, Zaa shielding Valen’s back… And often her bed.

Even though he doesn’t speak much, if at all, Zaa will often calm Valen when in situations that irritated her due to things not happening quickly. More often than not, simply with a touch of her shoulder or sometimes merely breathing out her name. The Togruta is fiercely loyal to Valen and would stop at nothing to ensure that her rage was sated. 

** Nolusha Purr **

Friend of Jean’s and wife of Aric Jorgen  
Republic Commando

Raised to be a Republic solder from a young age, Nolusha was but a Corporal when she joined Havoc squad under Jean Ferguson when other members defected to the Empire. Fiercely loyal to the squad and a good shot with a blaster (never mind the bigger guns that a Commando can wield), Nolusha is one of those who would easily guard your back and would die at your side as a sister in arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 3: Hopefully you have enjoyed this little insight into some of the characters whose presence we will be blessed with over the course of this series. Please give kudos and comments if you like what you see.
> 
> A/N 4: Thank you for your patience in reading all of this information. Now on to the story itself!!!


	6. Loyalty be rewarded, promises be made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How our story begins, and indeed what events mark the beginning of a legacy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I do not own Star Wars, the music, the imagery that is involved, the storylines, quotes, the characters or indeed the characters from Wentworth. I certainly do not own the images that are added, regarding the actors. I am merely borrowing a lot of things from these two franchises to help create a story.
> 
> A/N 2: And now our story begins!

** Ivan I - 3666 BBY **

He walked proud and tall as he entered the Imperial Citadel. Although he had entered the complex several times, it was usually into the Intelligence quarter. But today, it was to respond to the summons he had received to present himself to the Dark Council. And as a faithful servant to the Imperial Empire and the Emperor, he was not going to disobey. So, dressed in his finest, Ivan Ferguson stood on the platform that would rise to the highest floor, one where only the Sith Lords and above were allowed to pass. He though was a rare exception as Cipher 11 stepped off of the platform and walked through the hallowed halls towards a door guarded by one of the Honour Guard. Instead of strolling on through as he often did with other planetary dignitaries, Ivan bowed to guard. "My Lord, I come in response to my summons.” He stated formally, the guard nodding. "Agent Ferguson, you are expected, enter.” Was his response as he stepped aside to allow the Imperial Agent entry.

Inclining his head, Cipher 11 stepped past the guard and entered the Council chamber, walking through calmly as he walked through to the corridor prior to the Chamber itself. The area of the corridor opened up once he turned the corridor and he walked through the large area. At the epicentre of the 12 seats on the slight plinth, Ivan bowed towards the seat where the Emperor would have sat and then knelt down on one knee. "My Lords. How may I, your humble servant, be of service to you and the Empire?” he asked with quite a resonating voice despite his head being lowered in submission. ”Rise, Agent Ferguson.” Darth Marr commanded and Ivan obeyed as he raised himself from the stone and gazed towards Darth Marr, his hands coming together in front of him. "Cipher 11, you have proven yourself to be the very epitome of what Imperial Intelligence should be.” Lord Baras stated so Ivan turned to face him. "Every assignment thrown at you, you have completed to the letter and beyond. Proving your loyalty to the Empire and ever aiding in advancing our advantage over the Republic.” He carried on and Ivan bowed with his hand on his chest. "I merely repay back the generosity shown to my family after our loss.” He replied as humbly as he could.

”Yes, it was quite the loss for Intelligence when your wife disappeared…” Lord Acina stated somewhat sympathetically from her place at the foot of one of the thrones and Darth Marr stepped in. "And now, we feel it is time your family had the chance of a reward.” Came his words before he explained. "We believe that your daughters are of an age and experience to undergo the trials to gain an Apprenticeship under a Master. And from what we have heard your eldest, Joan Ivanna, has impressed her mentors with her cunning mind as well as her strength…”  
"There are, however, concerns raised about your youngest, Joan Ivanka…” Acina interrupted and Ivan internally sighed as he turned to listen to her. "While she is undoubtedly strong and would make a fine Sith if she passes her trials. Some of the Overseers have sent notes of concern regarding her seemingly uncontrollable rage, thankfully her sister manages to keep her under some kind of control, but we cannot have someone of pure rage be granted the added power of a Sith Lord.” She elaborated and there were some vague mumbles among some of the Council.

Ivan, however, kept calm as he bowed once more with his hand. "If I may speak freely, my Lords?” he asked formally and Lord Baras inclined his head. "Of course Agent, speak your mind.” Ivan bowed his head to Lord Baras before he stood straight. "In my viewpoint, I believe my younger daughter may benefit from the more rigorous training an Acolyte receives. It will give her focus and a goal far greater than what they are given during training.” He stated and Darth Thanaton hummed in intrigue, "Such words make sense. I mean, I think I can speak for many of us that we grew bored with our training as an Acolyte and yearned to face the trials to become an Apprentice....” he mused and Darth Baras nodded. "I quite agree, my Lord, I know I myself grew tiresome of the same routines.”  
"Then perhaps you would be a wise choice as a Master for the older daughter…” Acina mused and Marr held up a hand, "I think not, while the Acolyte is easily as cunning as Baras with as sharp an intellectual, I think such a partnership would be more destructive than anything.” he reasoned before adding on, "But perhaps instead Baras, **you** could be the one to sharpen the rather blunt weapon that the younger daughter is? Shape her into a weapon of focused yet relentless rage to rain fear onto the enemies of our Empire.” 

That logic made Baras nod his head, "Quite a sound reasoning there, Marr.” He began before he turned to Ivan who stood patiently. ”Should your daughter, Joan Ivanka, survive her trials. **I**, Lord Baras, shall take her on as my Apprentice. She better be prepared for some hard work….” He mused but Acina spoke up. "There is still the matter of the older daughter, Joan Ivanna. Who should be her master….” She began to say, only to see Darth Marr raise his hand up to silence her. "**If **the young woman completes her trials and proves worthy, then I, Darth Marr, shall take her under my wing and teach her the **true** way that she can wield her power.” Came his strong proclamation and Thanaton nodded at that as did the other Dark Council members. "So be it.” he mused before he turned to Ivan. "Prepare your daughters for a trip to Korriban. Should they succeed, they will become the Apprentices of two members of this Council, as befitting for your loyalty to our Empire.”  
"For the glory of our Empire, and by your leave, My Lords, I shall see it done.” Ivan stated and Darth Marr nodded. "Go. Your daughters have quite the destinies before them. I see it quite clearly….”

Bowing once more to the Dark Lords, Ivan turned on his heels and left the Dark Council as a smirk grew upon his lips. Now he would see his daughters ascend the ladders to, one day, become members of the Dark Council themselves. And their family would once again be raised to the upper echelons of the Empire as they should be, in reward for his loyalty and all he has done for the Empire. Never mind what he lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 3: Link for picture of Council chamber: https://swtor.fandom.com/wiki/Dark_Council?file=Dark_Council.png
> 
> A/N 4: Hopefully you have enjoyed the first actual chapter of this story. Please give kudos and comments if you like what you see.


	7. Twins we may be but our paths are not the same

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ferguson twins land on Korriban to begin their trials - whether to become Sith or die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I do not own Star Wars, the music, the imagery that is involved, the storylines, quotes, the characters or indeed the characters from Wentworth. I certainly do not own the images that are added, regarding the actors. I am merely borrowing a lot of things from these two franchises to help create a story.
> 
> A/N 2: Some of the dialogue here is borrowed from the Sith Warrior Class Prologue with events twisted for my intents and purposes.

** Joan Ivanna I – Sith Acolyte  **

Landing on Korriban had not been the most pleasant of experiences she found as the older of the Ferguson twins stepped gracefully out of the shuttle. Her chocolate brown eyes gazed around the landing platform with disinterest. All whilst her mirror image stepped out and came to her side with a smirk. “Is it not a spectacular view, sister? The beginnings of our journey into becoming powerful Sith…” were her darkly toned words. Such a thing only making Joan sigh at the very typical sentences that she expected from her twin. “Our success is noT guaranteed, Ivanka. After all, you do noT even know the Sith Code, so you will noT get far at all. I’m surprised you have even been sponsored to come here…” that earned her a glare from her twin as Ivanka walked on, head up and using their height to the full advantage to seem more powerful than she was on. Joan shook her head at the typical display, knowing full well that Ivanka was only her with her as a means to try and sate her ever-growing rage and indeed control it.

Joan, however, knew that there was little else that could be taught to her before. Now she needed to expand her learning as the ebony-haired woman looked around her, trying to understand what the hype was about this place as one of the soldiers and pilots walked with her sister as her escorts. Joan waving her own escorts to go back to the shuttle. She had no use for them so what was the point as the young officer bowed and turned with the guard to go back in the shuttle.

Returning her gaze to her sandy surroundings, Joan curled a nostril at how mucky everything seemed. How was _this_ supposedly the Sith Academy? At least with Dromund Kaas, you could **feel** the power of the Force in the atmosphere. Here though? All Joan could sense was death and deceit, and it made her rather uneasy as she watched her sister.

** Joan Ivanka I – Sith Acolyte **

Ignoring her sister, Ivanka strolled on down where an Overseer came to her, clad in the black armour of a Sith Warrior. _‘Finally, someone who actually looks worthy to teach me something…’_ she thought to herself as her lips curled up into a very subtle smirk. “At last, you’ve arrived. Good, good. There is much to do and every moment is critical.” He stated and Ivanka hummed, turning to dismiss the guards who walked with her. The spare pilot bowed low and waved her companion to walk with her back to the shuttle, Ivanka though continued to stroll down the ramp, letting the feelings of desperation and fear feed through her and strengthen her. “I’m Overseer Tremel. For decades, I’ve administered the trials that prove who is and is not worthy to join the Sith Order.” The Overseer continued when she was close enough and Ivanka took the chance to study him. He showed none of the markers of Dark Corruption so that made her furrow her brow as the old man waffled on. “The trials are a chance to weed out the weak. Those who face them either survive and become Sith, or die.” Tremel stated with an air of finality to it, but he still sounded slightly bored to Ivanka as her face turned serious. “Mark my words. I am **destined** to be Sith.” Came her passionate words with a shaking fist to prove her point. She was here to prove herself better than her sister, that she was stronger, more powerful and to prove that Joan didn’t deserve to be Sith….

“It wasn’t _destiny_ that brought you here…” Tremel stated condescendingly as he walked backwards, turning when he had finished his words and walked to the left passageway. Ivanka sighed with an annoyed expression on her face as she jogged after him to walk beside him. “Yes, you are here and ahead of schedule because of me. I expect you to **obey**.” Tremel stated firmly as he glanced at her, Ivanka’s opinion of him changing rapidly from a respectful Sith Warrior to a preachy instructor. Just like the ones she had on Dromund Kaas that annoyed her with stating she needed to control her rage, that she couldn’t just use it to pummel her enemies when she needed it. She was Sith! Or will be Sith anyway…  
“You face your trials, you serve me, and I will make you the most powerful acolyte here.” Came Tremel’s words that broke her concentration as she looked up with such words and glared at him. “You had better be able to deliver that, Tremel.” Ivanka snarled as she took a moment to glance at her twin. Tremel caught this look and frowned. “Leave your doubt at the door—There’s no room for it in here. And no time to waste.” He stated wisely which caught Ivanka’s attention as her head turned back to him quickly that her hair whipped with her as she looked down on him. “The trials themselves are difficult enough, but they are hardly the greatest threat you face.” He warned before he elaborated at the rising of one of Ivanka’s brows. “There’s an acolyte here by the name of Vemrin. He’s your enemy, and he will try to kill you. We must prepare you.”  
Ivanka smirked at such words, already she revelled in the idea of taking him down and earning her place as an apprentice of one of the Dark Lords. So the chance to kill someone to lessen the competition thrilled her. “Oh, let him try…. I will **destroy **him.” she promised with a bright glint in her dark brown eyes and a rather menacing smile. That making Tremel hum a little with intrigue. “With my guidance, someday you will destroy** all** your enemies.” He promised with quite the certainty to his tone.

That made Ivanka turn to look upon her twin, she was still walking down towards the entrances which made Ivanka scoff at her ridiculous manner. Despite beings twins, she honestly just couldn’t understand Joan’s style of thinking as she shook her head. The tall woman then heard the Overseer hum so she turned back, noting how his eyes were on the practice saber on her back. “That practise sword you’ve arrived with is insufficient—the blade of lesser acolytes. You need a **dominating** weapon.” Came his words and Ivanka fully turned back to him and stepped up, Tremel humming at this increase of attention. “In the tomb of Ajunta Pall, there’s an old armoury. A strong Sith war-blade awaits you there.” He stated before he continued on with a warning for his new and rather headstrong charge. “The tomb is thick with k’lor’slugs—deadly, savage creatures. Be speedy but careful. They’ve been the end of many an acolyte.” Ivanka merely smirked at that, her slightly muscular arms crossing over her defined chest. “If they lack the instinct to avoid me, I’ll feed them their heads!” she mused as her eyes glinted again at the prospect of getting some blood on her whilst her own would pump with that fire to destroy her enemies. “Once you acquire the war-blade, I suggest you spend some time in the tomb bloodying it. Then come to me in my chambers in the Academy.” Tremel instructed, knowing full well that his charge was looking forward to sating that lust for bloodshed. He could tell by that glint in her eyes and her proud and powerful stance, this would be what he needed to bring the Sith back into it’s purer state.  
The Overseer waved her off to do as he bid. Then he disappeared into the shadows in order to return to the Academy.

Before he completely disappeared, Tremel turned back to see Joan Ivanka looking back at her sister, the more graceful of the two and he hummed softly. This would be interesting, having the two Ferguson sisters complete their trials at the same time. There would be a plethora of emotions and tension brewing between them, that was a certainty beyond a doubt.

** Joan Ivanna II – Sith Acolyte  **

_‘And there she goes, strutting off as if she is already a Dark Lord of the Sith…’_ Joan thought to herself as she watched her twin walk off before she returned her attention to the sand and stone that surrounded them. She really didn’t understand why Ivanka was so excited to be in this place. It’s just sand and stone with echoes of power lost and desperation.  
Joan didn’t care frankly as she walked on towards the one who must be her Overseer as Ivanka clearly found hers and was already speaking with him. Ivanka wanted power, that was all she ever wanted since she learned about their powers over the Force and that they would be trained to become Sith Lords. Joan, however, knew that one couldn’t have power without the means or the influence to exercise that power properly. Her sister was a fool, and so she would learn the hard way that life was **never** what anyone could gain simply because they wanted it. They had to earn what it is they wanted by working hard, just as Joan had done to get here as she stepped up to the old woman in the Inquisitor style robes.

“I wondered when you would come over, young one, seemed like you were engrossed with looking over our world. What thoughts did you have?” the woman asked and Joan shrugged. “Frankly I do not see the attraction; it is an old stone temple-like complex with sand beyond what the eyes can see and with the absolute stench of death, desperation and betrayal In the air.” Came her slightly bored reply and the Overseer hummed. “Is that what you see? Try to sense this world with only the Force, shut your eyes Acolyte, feel this world with the Force….” She instructed and Joan sighed softly as she bowed her head whilst shutting her eyes. Her pale hands coming together with her long, elegant fingers lacing between themselves as she opened her mind to the Force. “Pain, death, desperation, a strong sense of will to survive…. To **thrive**.” She muttered from her lips at first before she focused her senses further. “Ambition, passion, drive, I will succeed! Whispers of promise… Raw power… A... Thirst?” she questioned as she opened her eyes and the Overseer smirked. “Yes, the thirst for power but also the wisdom of the Elders. Warriors can hound and claw for their strength and power. But the Inquisitors? Oh no, they _learn_, child. Learn from the ancients, welcome the death that seeps in the ancient tombs and scours through for the knowledge deep inside, for the relics of ancient times to claim, to study, to **use** once again!” she stated before smiling. “I am Overseer Ragate, and I can show you how to build your power base, how to influence your enemies to your cause, to strike **fear** into an opponent before you can strike them down without even breaking a sweat.”

Joan hummed at this, “How?” she asked, intrigue colouring her tone as she stood erect, her muscled body poised and ready for whatever was asked of her. Ragate smiled at this, her skin crinkling further around her lips and eyes. “One lesson at a time, clever child, first – your trial.” She stated as she turned and pointed down the corridor, “Within this part of the Valley of the Dark Lords lies the Tomb of Ajunta Pall. Inside one of the caverns resides an old Sith hermit by the name of Spindrall, a Sith who possesses great insight into the hearts of others and can tell your worth.” Ragate explained as she gazed back at Joan. “Drive yourself through the tomb, find Spindrall and let him read you.” She instructed as she looked up at her tall charge. ”Mind yourself with the k’lor’slugs, their mouths are as big as your head, so kill them quickly.” She added on and Joan smiled. “Will be difficult for them to fight me if they’re already dead…” she mused dryly, earning a wicked chuckle from Ragate. “Oh yes, clever child, **very** difficult indeed:” she agreed before she waved Joan off. “Go now, hunt well. The other Acolytes are beneath you, though will no doubt try to kill you.” She stated before she saw Joan’s eyes harden as they looked towards Tremel and his charge. “My sister most of all….” Came the rather dark utter from those pale lips and Ragate smirked. “Indeed, it is our own brood that often places us in danger most.” She stated and Joan turned and ran on.  
The old woman letting a dark chuckle rack through her chest. “Oh Darth Marr, this will be a worthy Apprentice for you yet… For I have no doubt that she’ll survive her trials.” She reported as she turned to the holo channel that had been open this whole time and Darth Marr nodded. “Yes, an usual creature this one… One I shall watch carefully…” he agreed as he soon spied Tremel’s charge also take off at speed. “Such a tension between the two, Lord Baras will no doubt be pleased by such…. _Entertainment_…”  
“At least it should spur the other Acolytes on, what with being in the presence of two more advanced Acolytes.” Ragate reminded and Marr nodded, “Keep me informed, I know Baras is watching Tremel for some reason. Marr out.” Were his final words before the call channel cut off and Ragate smiled as she walked to where the barrier overlooked the entrance to the Tomb of Ajunta Pall where she spotted her tall charge running inside already, her practice blade bloodied with k’lor’slug whilst her sister raged through the slugs. 

Game….. Set…… Match.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 3: I know this was short in relative comparison, but can't give away too much at a time! I'm so sorry it has been hanging around on my computer for a week though.
> 
> A/N 4: Hopefully you have enjoyed this chapter of this story. Please give kudos and comments if you like what you see.


	8. And so the trials begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trials begin and the differences between the sisters show their true colours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I do not own Star Wars, the music, the imagery that is involved, the storylines, quotes, the characters or indeed the characters from Wentworth. I somewhat own the images but not completely considering they are in-game content. I am merely borrowing a lot of things from these two franchises to help create a story.
> 
> A/N 2: There will be a lot of deviation from the games and a little bit of altering of the timelines in order to make this all work out for my intents and purposes.

** Joan Ivanka II – Acolyte **

The thrill of spilling blood ran through her body whilst a subtle smirk painted her lips as blood covered her practise-saber, all was right in her world. Joan Ivanka was a pleased woman as she slashed through the many k’lor’slugs that were within her sights. None could withstand her might, and she hadn’t even begun to dig into her rage yet. She had spied her sister running on down below, as usual, she didn’t want her hands dirty so likely didn’t kill any of the slugs that were about. Joan always preferred things being clean, too clean honestly. It always nerved Ivanka that Joan wanted to stay so clean that she would miss the thrill of the kill. Mind, Joan only started becoming like that after she came down with an illness and their father refused to look after, stating it was a weakness on her part. Such began a fear of germs on Joan’s part and thus her need to have everything pristinely clean, especially herself, but also her absolute refusal to touch anyone. Which also drove them apart….

Ivanka sighed when she thought of that. When Mother was alive, they were so close. As close as twins should be where you couldn’t really tell one from another. After mother died though, everything changed, their father certainly changed and thus they changed. It all changed. Gone were the days of smiles and laughter. Instead, every day was just training and discipline. Until their Force abilities came out, that much Ivanka could recall with clarity.  
How she lashed out at their father in anger and a pulse pushed out of her and into Ivan Ferguson, and how her dear sister reached out to stop him falling back and her powers stopped his fall. That, of course, changed their father’s plans to train them, not to be soldiers, but to become Sith. Pushing them harder than before to be as they can be. Such was what divided them further. She relished in the thrill of battle whereas Joan preferred whatever it was that happened in the mind and how she could twist the minds of others to achieve what she wanted. Such was how they separated into Ivanka training to become a Sith Warrior whilst Joan went under the training regime of the Inquisitors.

Shaking her head, Ivanka tore in the direction she had spied her sister going down, using her long and powerful limbs to catch up. Joan wasn’t going to win this, it may not be a competition per se, but Ivanka preferred the thrill of any kind of chase. Especially against her twin as a dark smirk played on her lips as she passed her, the fool stopping to speak with some common soldiers whilst there were full-grown k’lor’slugs ahead! Ivanka drew out her practise saber once more with a gleam in her eyes.

This was going to be fun!

** Joan Ivanna III – Acolyte **

Sighing as she watched her sister slash through the k’lor’slugs with little to no thought at all about herself, Joan found herself jogging into the tomb easily before she came across a squadron of soldiers fighting off some of the slugs. Walking over calmly once her practise saber was on her back again after clearing a few slugs out of her way, Joan cleared her throat to alert her presence to the one in charge. The sergeant immediately holstered his weapon and turned. “Apologies my lord, I did not hear your approach, although frankly, I am grateful that you have arrived. Do I have permission to speak with you?” he asked and Joan bounced a fine brow. Apparently, even Acolytes were granted the elevated status amongst those of the Empire as she stood proudly. “Permission granted. You may speak.” She stated and the sergeant inclined his head. “Thank you my lord. I shall be as brief as possible.” He stated before he explained the situation. “We have been finding looters rustling in the tombs for relics of old, likely to sell off for credits. But none of them realise that many of these artefacts are that of the Dark Lords of old.”  
“And are therefore powerful, whilst also dangerous for those it is not meant for.” Joan finished and the sergeant nodded. “Indeed my Lord. The problem is, every time we get close to them in order to bring them down, more simply come and our numbers are dropping. If you were able to help us, it would beneficial to us both. I would imagine that you would find something in the tombs that you yourself would find of better use than these looters.”

Joan hummed at that with a slow nod of her head. “I shall deal with them.” She stated, her hand coming up to check that her hair was secure in its bun. If only so that her hair didn’t get didn’t from the dirt and blood that was bound to coat her by day’s end. Something she was not going to enjoy cleaning, but if it meant riding the tombs of looters, then it was a sacrifice for the greater good of the Empire. “Thank you my Lord, my men and I will be stationed here should they try to make a run for it. There is a team at the exit towards the Academy, so they cannot escape.”  
“Then they must have found some other means of getting into the tombs.” Came the sharp retort as Joan glared down at the sergeant, the man at least shrinking in realisation of his own incompetence. “I…. I shall get some more men sent to investigate any forced entrances around the tomb…” he replied in the hopes of appeasing her and Joan hummed. “Acceptable.” Was all she replied as she drew her saber before she simply uttered “I shall return soon.” before she ran off, using her long and powerful limbs to power through the tombs before she came across her first set of looters to take down. But she smiled as she halted, holstered her saber onto her back before she shut her eyes, focusing on the Force until she felt that power surging and lift her from the ground. That was when she unleashed it, letting lightning from within herself to surround and strike her enemies, striking fear into them as she revelled in their terror.  
Watching as the purple-tinted lightning strike around the fools and indeed right at them, as their eyes widened in shock and horror. A smirk played on her scarlet slashed lips as they ran straight towards her, allowing her to focus so her feet touched the stone beneath her before she thrust her hands and body forward and letting that raw power surge from her fingers, channelling lightning at her enemies again but head on. Her smirk grew as she heard their shouts of surprise and screams of pain as the bodies slowly dropped.

Cutting off the flow of power, Joan smiled as she prowled to her fallen prey, her saber in her hand before she activated the electroblade, hearing the hum from the blade harmonise with her heartbeat. Checking the bodies, she saw one looter twitch so she struck him down with a powerful slash down. Hearing his last grunt of air, Joan slipped on her gloves before crouching to take back any of the artefacts that they stole. Placing them gently in her pack, Joan then stood up to her full height, her blade still in her grasp, before she walked off to hunt for more.  
It didn’t take her long before the hunter returned with the spoils from her prey, handing the artefacts over to the sergeant who bowed his head. "A successful hunt I take it, my Lord?” he asked and Joan smiled at that. "Indeed, I’ve also pinpointed a couple of entry points.” She mused whilst sending him the details to his pad, the young man humming in interest. "Hmmm, I’ll get this sorted at once, my Lord. You have our thanks and support should you ever need it.” He bowed his head and Joan inclined hers. "Farewell sergeant, take care of your men.” She stated before getting back to finding this Spindrall. Sprinting through the tombs, Joan spotted Ivanka fighting some acolytes ahead and she hummed at the typical display before she felt…. Something, to her right. Turning, the young women looked at the arch of the passage before her with suspicion but she decided to go on in any way.

** Joan Ivanka III – Acolyte **

This was **glorious**!

When the k’lor’slugs started to get thin, Ivanka was pleased when she came across Acolytes who were desperate to win back some chance to become Sith. So that meant more blood on her blade. But it wasn’t enough. The bloodshed wasn’t enough. Her _blades_ weren’t enough. She needed that war blade that Tremel insisted was in this tomb. So she pressed on, taking down the Acolytes who dared cross her path and eliminating them. When the tall Acolyte came across dead looters though, anger surged in her body and she growled in displeasure. _'Damn that sister of mine! She must have already passed this way when helping those soldiers…’_ she thought to herself with a growing hatred for her sister. It was so obvious that it was her sister with the charged atmosphere, the clean slashes across a couple of the bodies that were obvious killings blows. Another growl left her lips as the predator stalked on to find more prey to sate her thirst.

Finding more failed Acolytes, Ivanka smirked as she drew out her blade and leapt into the air, slamming her blade down so her strength shook the ground and thus made those foolish failures shake as they tried to keep their balance. Ivanka simply struck them down with strong slashes of her blade, relishing their final cries as they crumbled down to the ground. More came forward to try to avenge their friends, and Ivanka only relished the chance for more to slaughter. Each body that fell made her smile grow.  
Sheathing her blade onto her back when all her enemies had fallen, Ivanka hummed as she saw the disappearing form of her _sister_ disappear into a dark cavern. She wanted to follow but, as the warrior stepped towards the opening, _something_ pulled at her to turn around. Spinning swiftly on her heel, a hand quickly at her saber ready for a potential attack, Ivanka hummed as she instead faced another opening. That hum grew in volume to echo her intrigue as the younger twin half-turned her strong form to gaze at her _barely-older-than-her sister,_ but the woman reversed her turn to once again face the opening. It would be obvious if she attacked Joan here, plus Ivanka was curious as to what the Force was pulling her towards.

So, squaring her shoulders and straightening to her full height, Ivanka strode on through the opening to investigate what the Force was directing her to. Her body slowly disappearing save for what could be seen of her pale skin until even that disappeared into the encompassing darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 3: Hopefully you have enjoyed this chapter of this story. Please give kudos and comments if you like what you see.


	9. Stepping towards success

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trials of the Ferguson twins continue as they travel deeper into the tomb of Ajunta Pall.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I do not own Star Wars, the music, the imagery that is involved, the storylines, quotes, the characters or indeed the characters from Wentworth. I somewhat own the images but not completely considering they are in-game content. I am merely borrowing a lot of things from these two franchises to help create a story.
> 
> A/N 2: There will be a lot of deviation from the games and a little bit of altering of timelines in order to make this all work out for my intents and purposes.
> 
> A/N 3: Should be noted that I have set these current chapters during 3666 BBY. So 23 years prior to events in Star Wars the Old Republic, despite having Tremel being an Overseer here. As I said, taking some creative liberties.

** **

** Joan Ivanna IV – Acolyte **

Strolling on through, Joan noted a few hooded figures around her. Tensing her body in case she needed to react, her brown eyes swept over them, anticipating a fight. But none of them seemed to notice her, a couple were practising against some dummies, some were talking and a couple were meditating. None of them even acknowledging she was there as Joan strolled on past them to ascend the steps. A confused hum left the confines of her throat as she walked up the steps. Where an old man knelt and, again, did not seem to notice her...

“Acolyte. Welcome to my humble hole.”

That made Joan pause for thought at the sudden gush of words from the man as he slowly rose to his feet and turned, Joan having to school her features at just how old, and indeed dust-covered, the man seemed.  
“You are here for your trial, yes? Learn the ways of the Sith from a doddering old man in a tomb. And hopefully to return to your master with the mark of my approval.” The Sith added on without a care to how her expression must have seemed. “If you are indeed Spindrall, then you are correcT, that is my task.” She replied simply and to the point and Spindrall scoffed. “Of course it is. I know the way of things on the surface.” He replied, that comment making Joan arch her brow suspiciously. Could this old man really have been seeing Acolytes for so long to know such things?  
“But before I answer you either way – you must pass a trial of blood.” Spindrall continued and Joan focused carefully on his words. “Survive, and I will teach you what I know.” He promised before the old man turned back and knelt down once more, leaving Joan slightly puzzled. She turned around none the less and walked back down the stone steps to where the hooded figures were. One by one, Joan noted how they each stopped what they were doing and turned towards her, measuring her up. And none of then looked particularly well.  
_‘Well, time to put an end to them…’_ she thought to herself as she stood in the center of the area. Watching as each acolyte formed a circle around her and drew out their lightsabers. Focusing herself, Joan bowed her head and shut her eyes to focus as her hands came together, sensing each of the failures. Waiting for one of them to strike first like a fool.  
The merest flicker in the Force was enough for Joan to know to strike and, quickly drawing her blade, she twisted her body into a turn whilst striking down against the Acolyte. Completing her turn, Joan pulsed her left hand forward and allowed a channel of lightning to pass from her hand and out to the three unfortunate Acolytes who were stood in its path. Round and round, her form twisted and turned, blood, sabers and lightning coalescing in a dance of death.

Within moments, all six Acolytes were down on the tiled floor, blood coating her saber and adding to the sand and dust upon the ground. Joan wrinkled her nose at the mess, and yet, she couldn’t deny the thrill that continued to pump through her veins. Was this the feeling that Ivanka enjoyed so much? Joan couldn’t tell if she enjoyed it or not.  
Taking out a piece of cloth from the pocket attached to her belt, Joan carefully cleaned her blade until she spotted that one of the Acolytes had a different blade. A longer, _sleeker_ blade which felt… _Powerful_. Tucking away the bloodied rag, Joan attached the blade to her belt before bending done and picking up the slightly more elegant blade, twirling it her hand to test the weight before deciding to keep it so she placed it on her back where the practise blade once sat. She then turned and walked back up the stone steps to Spindrall.  
“Excellent.” Spindrall praised as the hermit slowly stood up and turned to her once more as she stood upon the top step. “These former acolytes wanted nothing more than to earn their second chance for glory by killing you and taking your place. But your desire proved stronger, and their blood became the mantle of your victory.” He explained before he added with a slight nod. “Well done – but you are not Sith yet.”  
“I would expect not, otherwise I would have failed to see how the path is failed by most beyond the strongest.” Joan remarked in response and Spindrall gave a slightly agreeing huff in reply. “Clever child… Now listen thus.” He instructed before beginning to pace, his weathered hands behind his back as the hermit recited what he must have long learned. “Peace is a lie, there is only passion. Through passion, I gain strength. Through strength, power. Through power, victory. Through victory, my chains are broken!” his passionate voice grew to the last crescendo as he looked upon the stone statue that he seemed to continually kneel before. Spindrall then turned to her to gaze into her dark eyes. “This is the Sith Code, Acolyte. Commit it to your heart, and you will have the strength to **crush** your enemies. Do you understand?” he finished with a questioning glare and Joan hummed at the question, running the Sith Code through her mind, despite already knowing it, to try to answer the question. “I believe I do, my Lord…..” she began but Spindrall halted her. “Do not be timid, that is a sign of a lesser being. Let your hatred for your sister strengthen your resolve to do more than _just_ survive.” He advised firmly and yet with this strange aura of knowing as he typed out something on a pad and gave it to her.

It caught Joan off of her guard as she blinked in surprise whilst placing the pad into her pack. “Wait, how do you…” she began to question but Spindrall interrupted her as he started to turn around. “Now go! Leave me to my rest.” He instructed with a dismissive air for a hermit as the old man knelt down before the stone statue once more. Joan sighed in irritation at the rude interruption but gave him a slight bow of respect before she turned and walked away. Traversing down the stone steps once more but continuing past the corpses and out of the cavern. Knowing now that she had to find the way out and to go to the Sith Academy to find Overseer Ragate.

So she pressed on after Joan turned right after leaving her cavern. Leaving the dust and blood behind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

** Joan Ivanka IV – Acolyte **

Stepping through the cavern, Ivanka hummed in disapproval at no obvious sign of an enemy coming forward to attack her. Merely a room with some stone coffins to the side and then a rack ahead. _‘Is this seriously my trial? K’lor’slugs, failures and then a practically empty room?’_ she thought incredulously to herself as she walked on through. The echoes of her steps bouncing off of the stonework to the walls and then back to her ears as the woman shook her head at how _simple_ this was. At least at the rack was the blade which pleased Ivanka as she approached it and then reached out with her left hand and sensed the blade, her right hand having taken out her practice blade once more in anticipation of an attack. That war blade felt…. _Strong_. _Powerful……. Hungry.  
_As she moved her practise saber to her left hand to accommodate the war blade that came to be in her dominant hand, Ivanka stopped as she was about to drop the saber and hummed. Feeling the weight of both of them in her hands as she stepped back for room before she twirled both sabers. The feeling it gave felt… So…_ Satisfying_. Her lips broke into a sinister grin as Ivanka slashed through the air to test the balance of the two sabers, finding it so natural for her as the blades danced in the air with barely any trouble despite the weight difference. Smirking, she sheathed both blades on her back before turning to leave.

As she walked back to the centre of the room, crackling and whirring filled the air as Ivanka suddenly realised that the coffins had ancient droids in them, which were now activating. But then she grinned. _‘Part of my task **is** to acquaint myself with my blade...’_ she thought to herself as she took the blades off of her back and twirled them into her hands with a good grip. The droids whirred as their old batteries kicked in and they locked onto her to attack. Blaster shots approached her at speed but Ivanka merely deflected them with her two blades before striking at her foes, limbs and muscles tensing and lashing out against the droids in a frenzied battle-lust. The sounds of machinery slowly reduced in volume as each unit fell before Ivanka’s strength, the floor becoming littered with mechanical parts until no more droids were standing beyond those long deactivated and Ivanka panting as she gazed at the destruction all around her. Her lips grew into a menacing grin as her body stood straight once more and returned the blades to their holsters on her back. _‘Oh yes….. This is more what I’d like...’_ she thought to herself as Ivanka’s pants slowly reduced and she swept her errant hair away from her face with her hand.

Once it was clear that she had no more adversaries to face, Ivanka sighed as she left the cavern. Taking a moment to crouch down and check for footprints in the connecting hallway, the warrior hummed as her dark eyes swept across the stone and sand for signs of her twin. _‘Either others have trekked over her path, she hasn’t left her cavern yet or has failed…’_ she mused to herself as she slowly straightened herself to her full, glorious height before turning to walk through the dark passageways. Every once in a while, a failed Acolyte would come across her, and then would just as quickly be snuffed out by a hard strike of her blade which slowly coated itself with blood, as Tremel wanted her to do and she slowly felt her lust for blood diminish. For _today_ at least as a dark smirk painted her lips, not caring if blood splattered onto her clothes as the warrior left a bloody trail behind her. Anyone who dared to follow it would be fools and pay the price in their own blood as Ivanka slowly rose up from the tomb and back into the sand and sunlight as she grunted whilst her eyes adjusted to the light.

Her smirk was short-lived though as, when her eyes adjusted and Ivanka was able to look upon the Sith Academy, a growl left her at seeing an all too familiar figure running up the ramp. “You couldn’t have just made my time easier… You **had** to be first...” she hissed as she swung her blades onto her back before propelling her powerful legs to follow her annoying twin up the ramp in order to meet up with her Overseer.

Joan might be ahead. But she wasn't going to become a Sith before her!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 3: A few changes have been made to some of the family information in chapters 2 – 4 what with an extra character and some changes to other characters or their pictures so you should check that out if you’re curious.
> 
> A/N 4: Hopefully you have enjoyed this chapter of this story. Please give kudos and comments if you like what you see.


End file.
